harvest_townfandomcom-20200213-history
Starter Guide
This guide will feature tips, common questions, screenshots of "how to do things", the in-game guide, etc. Since the game is in beta and updates can change how the game interface is, this guide may not be certain of anything until the actual game is fully released. Any thoughts, feedback, input are appreciated. FAQ Quest items ? Where are these quest items located? / Who do these items belong to? >> There is a wiki page for Harvest Town that shows the location spots for where to find these items. >> There is also an album on the HT Facebook group that lists which quest item belongs to whom. >> There is also a channel called quest-items on the Official HT Discord server. ++ TIP ++ Keep Sam's Diary Page for now. You'll get extra friendship when you return the quest items to their corresponding owner. Stronger weapons ? Where can I get stronger weapons than the ones the Smith gave me? >> As you venture through the Mysterious Cave, you will find more along the way from monster drops and opening treasure chests. >> On lucky days, you may also find weapons by digging or chopping trees. >> The best way to get better weapons though is by going down into the Mysterious Cave and collecting drops. ++ TIP ++ The better the luck is, the higher is the chance of getting weapons. Passwords for treasure chest ? What are the passwords for the treasure chests? >> Look in your Backpack and there should be diary pages. Read them and use the numbers for the code. >> If you get stuck, there is an album in the Facebook group that has all the pages with the right passwords. >> There is also a wiki page that contains all passwords for the treasure chests. Bridge ? How do I fix the bridge next to my manor? >> Once you hit Level 20 Steve will fix it for you for free. ♡ ++ TIP ++ You'll level faster if you finish orders. Friends ? How do I add friends? >> Click next to the map button to open more options > click WORLD > click FRIENDS > click SEARCH at the bottom (not the Search tab under Friends) > type their in game name > send application and wait for them to accept. Money ? What is the fastest way to get money? >> Early Levels: filling van orders; selling ores, crops, forage or bugs >> Later Levels: filling aircraft orders ++ TIP ++ You can earn a lot of money (20,000 - 100,000 per order) by filling out the Aircraft orders once you build the OVERSEAS TRANSFER STATION at level 20. Falling Trees ? When I cut a tree it falls into water - what can I do? >> The direction in which the tree falls depends on the tile from which you make the last cut - see above for a guide on where the tree will fall ++ TIP ++ Trees that are cut over the edge of a cliff or empty space will not be lost ++ TIP ++ Be careful where you plant your FRUIT TREES - if you plant them too close to the water the fruit may fall in ++ TIP ++ Some trees around the town river will fall into water anyway as there is no way for them to fall on land It may be better to cut them when they are still little to avoid all of the wood falling in and receiving at least some resource Cooking / Recipes ? Where do I cook? / How do I cook? / Where do I find more recipes? >> Kitchen: Upgrade your cottage at the Carpenter to Level 3 to build a kitchen. >> Recipes: You will receive recipes at certain Manor Levels and as gifts from NPCs when reaching certain star levels - check your kitchen for tips how to get specific ones. >> Cooking: to cook interact with the Kitchen in your cottage > select the recipe > press the COOK button > click on the kitchen again to collect the food once the green bar is full. ++ TIP ++ If you do not collect your food it will burn and become Wicked Cuisine - it’s worth 1 coin and may have a random effect if you eat it. Workshops / Decorations ? How do I build workshops and decorations to improve productivity? >>All workshops, upgrades and decorative buildings which improve productivity can be built by visiting the Carpenter’s Store Lopez in Northern Town. ++ TIP ++ Carpenter’s Store is closed on Saturdays but if you hire him to build/upgrade buildings he will still complete them on Saturday. Swamp ? What update will the Swamp be coming in? / Where is the Swamp located? >> Not sure when the swamp is coming. The Discord/Facebook team have no word about it yet. >> The swamp is that whole inaccessible area to the left of our farm. That dark area and the black hole. HT password ? How do I reset my HT password? >> When you click on OPTION > then click MANOR > click the green guy > then just simply select CHANGE PASSWORD. >> Note: If you have bound your account to facebook you may not be able to change your password. Purple van orders ? What is the purple order under the van orders? >> These are urgent orders from NPC's around town. >> You can select which one of the items you would like to fill. ++ TIP ++ Those urgent orders are limited to 20 per day, but they will give you a nice reward! Items inside a chest ? How can I see what items are while looking inside my chest? >> There is an icon on the top left of your screen when you open your bag called click mode. Make sure that is unchecked and you will be able to click on items to look at them to see what they are. ++ TIP ++ By doing this you will have to drag the item yourself to the chest. Starter Guide Daily Rewards Click the gold Aztec shopping cart at the top right of your screen (where it shows your money and diamonds) > click DAILY GIFT. >> You have to watch an ad to get the daily gift unless you have a permit. Black holes with eyes Dig/Hoe the black holes with eyes on the ground. Sometimes you get materials, 20 coins, a limit pack, garbage, or a dungeon with a treasure chest. Dungeon The treasure chest in the dungeon contains many various building materials. More than city orders will give you. >> Run inside the dungeon and avoid the monsters as they are stronger than normal. >> Open the small chest by hitting it with your pickaxe ++ TIP ++ Life potions would be useful in dungeons. Bombs Super Bomb There is a super bomb in the mall that can be purchased with diamonds. It is stronger and has more range than the bomb you can craft. Bomb Make bombs by going to your Backpack then Craft. It looks like a dynamite or little firecracker. >> Bomb needs 2 Heart Stones and 1 Coal. ++ TIP ++ ulu Lopez likes bombs. It will raise her affection by +23 Fondness. Leveling up You level up by raising your Prosperity. Below are all the ways. >> Buy and Upgrade Workshops >> Send Town Orders and City Orders >> Buy Decorations >> Cooking Decorations / How to Add Decorations >> Buy from the Carpenters (Steve Lopez). This type of decoration boosts workshops or makes crops grow faster. >> Buy decor for your manor Click the Edit Tool next to the Hand tool (It's a little paint can icon). Then click Decorations near the top right corner. Buy and place decor inside and outside your home. Trees If you want to plant trees you need 1 square space between them to make them all fully grown. Luck bait Fishing using luck bait can increase your odds of getting limit packs and treasure chests at the beach. >> Rare weapons, materials, and antiquities can be found in this chest. >> Once you find a chest take it to the smith to crack it to open it.